


Cephiran Musings

by Somariel



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Babies, Canon - Manga, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somariel/pseuds/Somariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short pieces set in the MKR universe, mostly written for prompts from other sites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cultural Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferio gets a surprise when he asks Fuu about a certain tradition in her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Jewelry challenge on the Fan Flashworks community on Livejournal and Dreamwidth.

Ferio had been thinking about a certain subject for months. When at last he felt he had found a good way to approach it, he brought it up with Fuu during her next visit.

“What’s the most common way to propose, ah, I think the term you use is ‘marriage’, in your world?” he asked her.

Fuu looked at him in surprise. “What brought this up?” she asked.

“Well, I’ve wanted to propose a union to you for a while,” Ferio said, “but I didn’t think it would be appropriate to say anything before your family knew about Cephiro. I’ve been thinking about this ever since the three of you finally told your families about here and I decided that I want to do things properly by _your_ traditions.”

“I see,” Fuu said. “As it happens, you’ve already done it.”

“I have?”

“You have,” Fuu said, an impish grin appearing on her face. “Twice. Once during our first visit to Cephiro and once during our second visit.”

“You mean…?”

“Yes,” Fuu said. “The most common way of proposing marriage is to offer the other person a ring.”

Ferio was stunned. He hadn’t known there was such significance to the gesture.


	2. A Special Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru receives a set of unique gifts for her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for MKR Shipping Weeks 2014 on Tumblr: Hikaru/Lantis/Eagle Week - Gift/Present

“Hikaru,” Lantis and Eagle said.

“Yes?” Hikaru replied, opening her eyes and looking up at them from her position sprawled across their laps. Today had been her twenty-fifth birthday. The three of them had celebrated with their friends earlier and were now relaxing on Lantis’ bed after a private dinner in his rooms. To her surprise, both of her boyfriends were fiddling with something in their pockets. Then they exchanged a look and Lantis inclined his head towards Eagle.

“We…” Eagle said, “…uh…well…we’ve known you for…for more than ten years now and…well…” He paused and both his cheeks and Lantis’ flushed.

“And…?” Hikaru prompted.

“W-we…ah…” Eagle stammered.

“We want to form a union with you,” Lantis blurted out, his entire face going bright red as he finished.

“Really?” Hikaru asked, feeling her own cheeks grow hot.

“Really,” Eagle said. “Only if you’re willing, of course.”

“Of course I am!” Hikaru cried, sitting up and drawing her boyfriends—her fiancées, now—into a tight hug.

“Then we have some gifts for you,” Lantis said.

Hikaru released them and sat back in time to see both of them pull out the things they had been fiddling with earlier. Eagle’s was a silver colored ring with a red jewel and Lantis’ was a gold pendant with a mirror in the center, hung on a gold chain.

“This ring is from both of us,” Eagle said, holding it out. “I convinced Zazu to let me take a small piece of the FTO’s hull for the band and Lantis provided the jewel.”

“It’s beautiful,” Hikaru said, taking it and placing it on her left ring finger.

“This pendant belonged to my mother,” Lantis said as he offered it to her. “I think she’d have wanted you to have it.”

“Then I will wear it gladly,” Hikaru said as she took it and put the chain around her neck.


	3. Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of moments from Hikaru’s first pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for MKR Shipping Weeks 2014 on Tumblr: Hikaru/Lantis/Eagle Week - First
> 
> Actually a few days late, but I was having trouble with it.

**Zero weeks**  
Hikaru snuggled down between Lantis and Eagle. Today had been the first anniversary of their union and it had been wonderful. They had spent the morning lazing around together, Lantis having been given the day off by Lafarga, then their friends had thrown a small party for them in the afternoon. They’d had a private dinner in their rooms, just the three of them, then had spent the evening engaging in bedsport. Now, just after midnight, all three of them were exhausted and they were settling down for the night.

**Six weeks**  
Hikaru woke up feeling queasy, just like she’d been doing for the last two weeks. This time, however, she suspected she knew what was going on. Her period was four days overdue and she’d missed the one before this as well. After breakfast, she went to see the castle physician and had her suspicions confirmed. At lunch, she told Lantis and Eagle.

“I’m pregnant.”

**Nine and a half weeks**  
“Being pregnant doesn’t make me incapable of holding my own in a fight!” Hikaru shouted. Lantis was leaving in a few days to lead a week-long monster hunt and he was being _extremely_ resistant to the idea of her joining the expedition.

**Ten weeks**  
Hikaru was fuming. After arguing for several days over her joining the monster hunting expedition, Lantis had gone and arranged for it to leave before dawn just to make sure she was left behind. Honestly, what had gotten into him? She was pregnant, not an invalid.

**Eleven weeks**  
Lantis was back from the monster hunting expedition and she had proved her point about still being capable of holding her own in a fight. He had explained his actual fears and promised not to do something like that again and all was forgiven between them.

**Four months**  
“Here,” Hikaru said, placing Eagle’s hand on her rounded belly. “Just be patient. She’s being pretty active right now. It should happen again soon.”

A few seconds later, the baby kicked and Eagle jerked his hand back. “I felt that!” he cried. “How long has she been doing that?”

“Less than a week,” Lantis said, placing his hand next to Eagle’s. “It started happening a day or two after you left for Autozam.”

**Nine months**  
Hikaru was more than ready to give birth. She had heard that sex could help things along, so she started initiating things in bed every night.

Three days later, she felt a pain in her gut during breakfast. It was soon followed by something wet trickling down her leg. Looking directly at Lantis and Eagle, she said, “My water just broke.”

Fourteen hours later:  
“One more push,” the midwife said.

Hikaru concentrated and pushed as hard as she could, squeezing Lantis’ and Eagle’s hands.

The midwife gave an exclamation of joy and a loud wail cut through the room. “It’s a girl!” the midwife cried.

“Previa,” Lantis said.

“Previa,” Hikaru and Eagle repeated.

Soon, everything had been cleaned up and Previa was happily suckling from Hikaru’s breast. “She’s beautiful,” Hikaru said.

“She is,” Eagle agreed. Lantis nodded his agreement, looking at them with a soppy smile on his face.


End file.
